


Un dottore rassicurante

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Cuore d'artista [24]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, M/M, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 11:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18180287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Bruce sa rassicurare i suoi pazienti.Scritto per la pagina Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart col prompt:#Vena





	Un dottore rassicurante

Un dottore rassicurante

 

Accarezzò il suo braccio lentamente, sentendo la vena sotto i polpastrelli, vi passò le dita, aveva una colorazione azzurrina che s’intravedeva nella pelle pallida.

La sua pelle era levigata ed i suoi muscoli in tensione.

“Prima del siero i dottori non riuscivano mai a prelevarmi il sangue senza farmi venire il braccio nero. Ora penso non debba succedere più, dottore” soffiò Steve.

Banner si raddrizzò gli occhiali sul viso.

“Siero o non siero non cambia niente. Ci vuole attenzione, non lasciarsi guidare dagli occhi” disse con voce calda.

Steve arrossì.

“Sapete proprio occuparvi dei pazienti, siete quasi rassicurante” sussurrò.

“In India ho trovato la mia vocazione” mormorò Bruce.


End file.
